Hey, Demyx!
by RomylusHikaru
Summary: The Fall Dance:: The main rule is that you must have someone you're 'going' with. Zexion, Axel, Marluxia and Xigbar seem to be after the same Sitarist. R&R and tell me of my progress. Xx
1. The Fall Ball

This took place BEFORE Larxene and Roxas came into the organization.

-----------------

"Y-you beat me!!" Luxord gasped, pounding the table beneath him with very agrivated fists. This was, infact, the first time his skills have failed him in poker.

"Indeed, it seems so." Zexion said in a blunt tone, giving a very faint smirk to the frustrated male standing across from him.

"HAH!! Dude, you get got yer ass kicked by ZEX!!" A very amused Xigbar was pointing and laughing, followed by snickers from Axel.

Luxord swore, he's somehow get back at Zexion, Axel, and Xigbar. Mostly Zexion, but he also found the other two highly annoying. The Gambler grunted and gave a short glare to the remaining occupants at the table, his frustration earning another wave of laughter from Axel and Xigbar.

"Bahh!! Forget it, yes, I lost to Zexion!" Luxord admitted through gritted teeth. He summoned a portal and stomped through, leaving a bored Zexion and two idiots.

He'll get back at them, he just needs to find the right time.

-----during dinner------

The other 9 members stared blankly at the empty seats. The superior and saix's seats were empty.

"Alright hot-head, pay up." Xibgar leaned onto the table and extended his hand out to Axel, who was cursing under is breath as he searched his coat.

"Here's your freakin' 50 munny..." He mumbled as he slapped the winnings into Xigbar's hand.

the rest of the organizationn payed no attention to this. It was obvious that the two made a bet on the Surperior and Saix. Thier "Relationship" with one another was very obvious.

"Wha'd ya guys bet on?" Then again, Demyx never really could get the obvious.

"Hah! We bet that the Superior won't be at dinner today! Like, seriously dudes, I was passing by his room and all I heard wuz---" Xigbar was silenced by a lance being chucked at his head, stabbing the chair behind him, "DUDE!! XALDIN!! WHAT THE" Xaldin glared and pointed, the Surperior was standing atthe doorway with Saix behind him. There was a freakish-stalker grin on Xemnas' face, aswell as a small smirk on Saix's.

The two sat sat at thier seats, but nothing changed about the dinner table. Xigbar was still whining to Xaldin while Vexen, Zexion, and Marluxia were speaking of some sort of plant research, Lexaeus was silently eating his dinner, and Axel and Luxord were trying to explain how to play go-fish to Demyx.

Xemnas cleared his throat, causing the rest of the Organization to look up.

"Well now, number IX, there was somehting you were trying to... request... I believe?" This made Demyx grin, he stood from his seat cauing his chair to slide back.

"LET'S HAVE A BALLROOM DANCE!!" he giggled and smiled, looking around. Everyone wa silent, even Lexaeus stopped eating just to stare at the sitarist. "You're... clearly deranged..." Zexion murmered. Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Luxord glanced at one another and then nodded in agreement with Zexion. Axel grinned and looked at the Surperior who was in 'thought.' most likely Xemnas will agree to this, _Feh, he just wants a chance to dance with Saix._ Axel thought. Xigbar seemed and somehow think the same way and mischieviously grinned in responce. Marluxia giggled and set his elbows on the table, his chin on his palms. "I agree with this idea." He gave a wink to Demyx, who just tilted his head to the side lightly. Everyone knew that Marluxia wanted to get into Demyx's, no, EVERYONE's pants, which is why Xemnas keeps trying to find a girl for him to molest instead of the rest of the organization. Mumbles and laughs spread quickly around the dinner table. This made it hard for Xemnas to finally make up his mind, so he glanced at Saix, who nodded and smirked in return. "Silence!" Eveyone looked at Xemnas, "I've decided to carry on with this... plan. A Fall dance doesn't sound to troublesome." The Surperior knew of just the gentleman to assign the duty of arrangeing a ball room dance. "X, if you please." Luxord nodded and grinned, leaning forward. "My pleasure."

There was sighs and laughs. No one had the heart ((literally)) to go against the Surperior, besides, even Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion were curious of the outcome. Yet that didn't stop them from disagreeing. They looked around at the other 5 members who seemed quite happy with the conclusion. Demyx's suggestion gave Luxord an idea. The gambler was very sharp and always alert, which is how he 'observes' the organization. "Ahem, Shall I state the rules?"

Luxord smiled and leaned back into his chair, crossing his arm. "I would like to... Challenge, the organization."

Eyes and heads turned to Luxord, curious and troubled looks started to show. "Alright, X, what is this challenge?" Xemnas said bluntly, glanceing from Saix to Luxord. "We must be aquiantted by another member." This already rose low grumbles, but most of the members had an idea of who they'd be going with. "Also, you may not ask the other member to directly 'join' you to the dance, instead, you must ask them anonymously." Zexion cocked his head to the side, finally giving intrest to these shinanigans. "Oh? How so? Please, do explain." Luxord gave a nod and stood up so the rest of the occupants at the table could hear him more clear. "Get them to be attracted to you. Flowers, cards, or random acts of kindness. Yet they must be oblivious to these acts. Then again it's your choice to do such acts, for doing so will only raise your chance of that person going with you. Understood?" demyx pouted and sat down (he was still standing), then childishly raised his hand. "Uhmm...Luxy.. I dun really...like...get it."

"Demyx, you don't get Go-fish either, so it's fine."

"Really?"

"No. Since you're the one who requested this dance, you must also pay the price for those who are suffering for you."

"W-well!! I...Uhh... don't WANT them to suffer... I just wanna have a fun time, ya know?" Demyx grinned at his response, it made him feel more confident.

"You'll be wearing a dress to the Dance."

**"WHAT?!" **Axel, Zexion, Marluxia, and Xigbar almost fell out of thier seats, wide eyed. "Dude, lex, yer like, SERIOUS?"

"Yes."

Axel and Xigbar were on the floor laughing, clutching thier sides. Zexion was in his seat, head tilted down lightly to hide his blush as Marluxia stared at Demyx's figure, dreaming of him in a dress. Xemnas and Saix left the room long ago, they had trust in Luxord's abilities, while Xaldin and Lexaeus were talking to Vexen about being part of his expirement. Anything to get them out of the 'Ball room dance'. Demyx, on the other hand, completely agreed to these terms. Infact, he was discussing the dress designs and colors with Marluxia. The Melodious Nocturn sat on the floor, tapping his chin with his finger tip, "Who should I anana-moose-ly ask...Hmm..."

These small words triggered Zexion, Axel, Xigbar, and Marluxia's thought. And so the fight for Demyx began.


	2. So the War Begins!

Well I wasn't going to make another chapter, But I did anyways. this chapter doesn't have much in it. Next one is sure to have Marluxia...doing... light sexual stuff. So next chapter is going to be DEMXMARLY. And It might aswell be in Demyx's POV. 3

----------------------

Demyx walked, well, WAS walking until he innocently knocked over a passing Zexion. The impact sent both of the Nobodies to the floor, Demyx rubbing the back of his head. "Owwiess... Uh! You!" He pointed and smiled at Zexion, who was apperently still babbled from the sudden connection to the floor. The matalic-silver haired teen sighed and looked up to the slightly elder sitarist, "Demyx... Please watch where you're walking. The fact that the only time I see you brings me to the floor, it quite troublesome." Zexion sighed and the Melodious Nocturn retreated his hand from pointing, scratching the back of his mullet-mohawk-like hair. "Oh...Uhh... Actually Zexy, I was skipping." Demyx smiled and nodded, pointing at Zexion again. "You shouldn't ever...like... Jump to conclusions...y'know?"

His attempt to talk 'smart' failed under Zexion's confused stare. They both desided to shrug it off and finally regain thier postions on thier feet. "So! Zexy. Who ya gonna bring to the Fall Ball?" Zexion tensed up, looking at the taller nobody. He raised his head lightly then looked away, shrugging. "I'm not sure..." _Some lie... _Zexion huffed in his mind.

Demyx motioned his finger for the Cloaked Schemer to come closer. "Y'wanna hear a secret?" He asked in a loud hiss-like whispher. "Not Really." That was another a lie. Of course Zexion wanted to know this 'secret'. This made the other Nobody pout lightly, but he was about to tell his 'secret' anyways. Demyx leaned forward, his lips close to Zexion, making the younger teen blush lightly. "I think Imma try and go to the dance with---"

_**Shhink--**_ A chakram came flying between the two Nobodies' faces, causing them to jump back and seperate. "Yo, Dem!" Down from the hallway came the Flurry of Dancing Flames, VIII, Trouble, Hot-Head, but in all, Down the hall came Axel. He had a mischievious grin on his face, most likely to hide his furry from seeing Zexion so close to Demyx. The firery nobody took a few more steps before throwing his other Chakram, the weapon barely missing Zexion's cheek, stabbing the wall behind him.

"Axel... What are you doing?" Zexion asked in a surprisingly calm tone, glaring at the 'hot-head'. "Doing what? Fehh... I'm not doing nothing." Axel said in an annoyed tone, breaking eye contact to look at Demyx. The sitarist was clearly confused, he was still sitting on the floor, his ocean blue eyes round and baffled. "You know clearly what I'm talking about! Why'd you attack me with your Chakram!?" The Fire wielder rolled his eyes in response, "I didn't hit you, did I?" He huffed.

"Well you TRIED to!"

"But I missed!!"

"WELL NOT INTENTIONALLY!!"

"Yeah well your emo head's to small to aim for anyways!"

"Compared to your big, hot-headed excuse for a head, EVERYTHING IS SMALL!!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UPPP!!!" The two argueing nobodies turned to Demyx who had his knees to his chest with a sour face, glaring at the two. "Geezz... Can't you guys just..get along..." Demyx didn't really know what to say after 'shut up'. Zexion looked at Axel who looked at him back and shurgged. The younger teen averted his eyes away from Demyx, nodding slowly. "I need to go." He gave a quick look to Axel, giving him a better-not-try-anything-funny glare, then walked through a portal. Demyx relaxed his legs, letting them stretch forward as he leaned his head back on the wall. "Aww... You scared Zexy away!" He smiled and stood up, looking at his friend.

"Huh?" Axel was a bit lost, now that Zexion was gone, he hadn't thought of his next move on Demyx. There was a very uncomfortable moment of dead silence. Demyx tilted his head to the side, expecting Axel to say something. Demyx smiled and turned on his heels, waving his hand. "I'll be seeing ya, Axey!!" And with that he walked through a portal, leaving a very disapointed Axel. "Damn it... Should have made my move..."

"Hah...Pathetic in so many ways..." Axel turned to see Marluxia, a wide grin on his face as he stepped forward. "What do you want, sissy?" Axel grumbled, glaring at the botanist. Marluxia mocked a gasps, making a dramatic pose, "Ohh Axel!! How could you!! Such harsh words on such an innocent bystander!!" He sarcasticly cooed, smirking at the Fire Weilder.

Marluxia transported away before the Chakram came hurling at his head. Luckily.

----------------

Demyx was in his room with a white piece of paper and random crayons. He layed on his stomach in the middle of the floor, coloring with random shades of blue. Every had to admit, Demyx wasn't exactly all that much of an artist, but it was fun to watch him try.

The boy layed there coloring, kicking his legs in the air kiddishly as his chin rested in his vacanct hand's palm.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Uhh..Hold up!! I'm coming!!" Demyx hollered, a bit unsure. _Ohh great!! What if it's the surperiorr... Wahh!! MY ROOMS NOT CLEAN!!_ Demyx jumped to his feet and threw around random items into corners of his room. Whatever he could fit under his bed was messily stuffed.

Too late. Axel came walking through the door, formally leaning on the wall behind him. It was a very...stange... thing to see.

Demyx stopped right infront of Axel. The expression on his face was a mix of embarrasment and shock. He knew that someone was going to walk through the door, but AXEL!? Demyx's organization coat was off which left him in a white tang top and tight black pants. There was a red crayon tucked bihind his left ear and a pair of blue boxers in his hand. The other hand had a candy bar, an old ripped movie ticket, and...Axel's eyes widend at the other item in Demyx's hand _Is...is that LUBE?! Oh..lotion. Damn it. False alarm._

Axel wasn't sure to either drop down to his knees laughing or turn and walk away cooly. But, then again, he was Axel, so the first reaction that came to mind was to laugh. He leaned over and clutched his sides, laughing his ass off. "T-That..HAHA!! EXPRESSION!!...HAHA!! PRICELESS!!" Axel managed to say a few things through laughs.

Demyx's face was turning the same color as the crayon tucked behind his ear, red. He clutched the underwear and dropped the junk. "A-Axel!!! Why...why didn't..."

"I did knock." Axel said with a smirk, finally regaining his posture.

"Yeah! But I..like...didn't open the door!!"

"So?'

The melodious nocturne made a sour face at Axel, sticking his tounge out at him. _Too cute... _Axel thought with a chuckle. "Yeah yeah... Laugh all you want!! That's just plain ruuddee!!" Demyx whined as he placed his hands on his hip. "Huh? Oh. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing...at..." Axel looked around and smiled, "Your freakin messy room."

"Hey!! YOUR room isn't cleaner!!" Demyx scolded. Axel paused, making Demyx smile in success. "That's hella diffrent. You see, I'm Fire. Fire burns and makes ash. Ashes are messy. So fire is messy." Axel smirked back, takeing a step off the wall and closer to Demyx. "your...uhh...point...is...?"

"well, Dem, if fire is messy, then what's water?" Demyx pouted and mumbled, "Clean..." The fire weilder crossed his hands in triumph. "So you have no excuse to be dirty!! Hah! Face it Dem, your arguments can't beat the facts. Got it memorized?" Axel took another step forward and gave a small movement to catch Demyx's lips with his, but failed as there was another pair of nobodies entering Demyx's room.

"Needles can be 'cleaned' by fire to rid the bacterias. " Axel turned slowly to see the younger teen, Zexion. Behind him was a taller man with long hair tied back in a ponytail, streaked with white. It was Xigbar. Demyx tilted to the side to see behind Axel. "XIGGY!!! ZEXY!!!" Demyx ran to Xigbar and squeeled, jumping up and down.

"Jeez Demmy, I dunno kid. You're not even dress," Xigbar paused and looked up at the glares from the other two occupying the room, he grinned mischieviously, "How can I take you out for ice cream if you're not dressed?" Demyx pouted and looked up at Xigbar. "But...but...Xiggy...I dun wanna wear...it..." Xigbar sighed. "No ice cream, then, kid." The melodious Nocturne twitched and ran to the closet, literally running inside of it. He emerge to what seemed like second later.

Zexion and Axel stared at...it. Demyx was wearing a tight, black shirt v neck top with a blue bubble on the shoulder. His jeans were slightly scratched and almost skin tight, not to mention silk thin. But it wasn't the clothing that made Axel and Zexion almost have a nosebleed, it was the fact that Demyx had on a leather collar with a kitten bell on it. They both looked at Xigbar, not knowing weither to glare or thank him. "When was this aranged?" Zexion said, trying to take his eyes off Demyx to look at the Free Shooter.

"Tch...Around a week or two ago. Before the holw dance crap was up." The man grinned and winked his only visible eye at Demyx. walking forward and cocking his head to the side. "Let's go kid." The other male smiled joyfully and nodded, skipping along side with Xigbar. "A-Ah!! Wait!! Hey!!" Axel leaped forward, grabbing Demyx by the hand. "I want ice cream too!"

There was a moment of akward silence. Axel's blurt was not as much of an inteligent move as Zexion was to hope. "KAY!!!" Demyx cooed, wrapping his arms around Axel's. The fireweilder looked back at Zexion and smirked, licking his lips. But Zexion wasn't going to give up. He walked beside Demyx and Axel, taking out the Crayon which was still tucked behind Demyx's ear. "Ya coming too, Zexy?" Zexion sighed, trying to fight back a smile and a blush "I'm afraid so..."


	3. BAD MARLY!

Chapter 3?! hmmm... I might go all out on this one. Honoes!! WARNING!! Demyx X Marluxia. I don't need Reviews... but if you can, they're welcomed. 3

----------

The group consisted of Demyx, Xigbar, Zexion and Axel. One out of the gour wanted Icecream, three out of the four wanted ther person eating the icecream.

It was Fall. A cold Fall in the World that Never Was, to cold for ice cream. Axel, Zexion, and Xigbar settled for coffee and maybe a warm cookie or so. But the sand-haired boy, Demyx, insisted of having all three. Once he ate ice cream, a few cookies, and a cup of coffee, the melodious nocturne had the wrost sugar rush the Organization has ever faced. Follow the energy was a very, very hard crash, or in other words, Demyx got sick.

It was only a fever, but he was to tired to walk which lead to Xigbar carrying him to his room. Which is why Demyx and sugar hould never colide.

The walk was rather short, considering the group only had to open a portal and walk through. Yet Demyx was still able to fall asleep. He was cuddled against Xigbar's chest, breathing lightly with red cheeks from the fever. But this position caught a few jealous looks from Axel and Zexion.

"Want to explain why _you_ get to carry him?" Zexion murmered. Axel click his tounge and nodded in agreement. "Yeahh Xig, stop hogging em'." Xigbar just snorted and looked down at Demyx, "Tch, as if. The kid's sick, dude. And I bet ya can't even carry Zexion..." He used a gentle stroke to move a few strands of hair away from the young sleeping boy's face.

"Ya wanna make a bet with me, do ya?" Axel growled, looking at Zexion who flintched. "Axel, no, no no no, don't you even Think about IITTT!!!" Zexion was pulled into the air and onto Axel's shoulders. "WAHHH!!!" He screamed, in a very un-zexion way. He grasp Axel's forhead, leaning down for more balance, "P-PUT ME DOWN!!" Axel looked at Xigbar and smirked, "As if.." He mocked.

Demyx squinted slightly as he heard the yell. By this time, they were all in Demyx's room, but he was still in Xigbar's arms. _Warm... _He thought as he cuddled closer to the man holding him. His head hurt, but he could make out a simple figure of Axel. _He's...taller...no wait...Is that..Zexion on his shoulders? _Demy'x eye sight slightly adjusted, and infact, it was Zexion on Axel's shoulders.

Axel was slowly taking Zexion down, putting him on the floor. He smiled and winked at the younger male, "So ya like being on top?" Zexion blushed and hit axel with his fist, growling angrily. "Shut up!!" Axel backed up slowly and laughed, "Huh? I'm sorry, did you hear me wrong? Haha! Zex, you have one nasty mind..." Zexion leaned forward to hit Axel in the face.

"Z...zexy...Ack..." Demyx coughed, "A..axel?" Zexion tensed up hearing his name from Demyx. To a point where he lost his balance, lips locking with Axel's. Even though Demyx's eyesight was blurry, he knew what a kiss looked like. He was about to say something else, before he felt Xigbar shift and place him on his bed, placing a sheet over him.

"Shhh. Dem. You needa rest, got it?" Xigbar whisphered into Demyx's ear, almost a faint purr. Demyx nodded and burried his head into the blanket, closing his eyes. "C'mon love dudes" (he meant to say 'Love Birds') Let's get you outta here so the Kid could rest." There was a sound of a portal opening and a nunch of choking curses thrown back and forth from Axel and Zexion. Then it was silent.

All Demyx could hear was the ticking of his clock. The ticking was the only noise before he drifted off to sleep. The night went by, and then a day.

The Headquaters was very quiet for a day or two. Infact...it was too quiet. "Is he going to be alright?" Zexion asked, sitting calmly on the couch as he eyed Axel. "Well, duuhh..." Xigbar responded, kicking his feet up on the coffee table as he looked around nervously.

Axel, Demyx and Xigbar were usually found causing chaos in the halls of the castle. But today was diffrent, Demyx was sick and the other two were usually going in and out of his room. Not to mention Zexion also. There as a faint tapping of footsteps comming from the hall where Demyx's room was. Everyone in the loungeing room swiftly turned, only to see Luxord. He chuckled and stood at the door way, one hand on his hip the other waving around gestures. "Are you all that eager to see me, mates?"

They looked at X. No one has really seen him since the day he announced the dance. Infact, The members of the organzation haven't been intermixing for a few days now. For instance, Xaldin and Lexaeus are doing an Expirement with Vexen. Which leaves Malruxia, Zexion, Axel, and Xigbar trying to make 'moves' on Demyx. Xemnas and Saix are most likely alone... In thier room...doing... Anyways, and Luxord was randomly disapearing. Who knows what he was doing.

"Where have you been, Lux?" Axel said bluntly, unamused by the sudden appearence of the gambler. Luxord paused and smiled at Axel, raising his head to the cieling where Xigbar was now pertched, upside down. The shooter had a gun pointed at Luxord, threatening to shoot if he makes any wrong comments. "Bloody hell, Xigbar, Calm down. What's there to be so upset about, hm?" The gambler calmly asked, taking a seat on the couch near Zexion. "Your stupid ass rules are to hard to freakin follow!! Pfft, Anonomously, as if!! How the hell can we convince someone if Dem---I mean, THEY, don't know who's making what move!!" Xigbar scoffed, teleporting infront of Luxord, his weapon disappeared.

"Well clearly you must make small, steady moves on the lad. considering he is simple minded, he might aswell just go for whomever he finds nicer." Luxord was aiming this information to everyone in the room, eyeing Axel, Zexion and Xigbar. "Good luck with Demyx, loves. By the way, A rose can prick your precious thumb. No matter how beautiful." He mischieviously cooed, disapearing into a potal. Zexion stared at the space where the gambler once was. _Roses...Prick...precious..._He slowly weaved the words together, looking at Xigbar. "Axel, Xigbar. Have any of you seen Marluxia?"

The Graceful Assasin foudn this a perfect time. He entered Demyx's room slowly, making no noise as he observed his surroundings. It was slightly messy, nothing to complain about compared to Axel and Saix's. ((Saix likes to beat up his room when he's mad about a mission. Which is pretty much all the time unless the surperior Personally asks him.))

Marluxia took careful steps forward, his eyes scanning until they fell upon the sleeping figure of the Melodious Nocturne. The Gardener just **had** to admmit, the younger teen seemed so... Delicious. He was innocently in bet, his cheeks slightly red from the fever. Nothing but a white tang top and blue boxers on, the sheets were crumpled and tossed to the side of the bed. Demyx looked open to Marluxia, so exposed and helpless. A perfect prey for Marluxia. He approached the bed with caution, sitting on the side. A hand gently stroked Demyx's cheek, followed by his lips, ever so carefully going closer to the other teen, yet not touching him. "..M..mm... H-huh..." Demyx barely fluttered his eyes, squinting lightly. "Marly...wh...wh--" He was cut off my the smell and faint taste of roses around and in his mouth. "N-nn!!"

The kiss seemed to go on forever in Demyx's mind. Which wasn't exactly registering the fact that he was being kissed, not until Marluxia broke the touch for air, "M-marly...w...what are you...doing...uhh...h-here..." Demyx could talk normally, he just wouldn't. The Sitarist was too shocked to look for the right words. "Here to keep you company." The gardener replied, leaning in for another kiss, only to be stopped when Demyx pushed him away. "Y'know...I'm like...sick so you shouldn't be doing this marrlll...nn..." Marluxia was giving Demyx small kisses down his jawline, lightly licking the warm skin. "Don't you know, demmy... the best way to get better..." He cupped the back of Demyx's neck, pulling him down to whispher in his ear, "Is to sweat out the fever."

"He shouldn't be doing this anyways." Marluxia let go of Demyx, the teen slumping down into bed whimpering from the violation. Xigbar, Axel, and Zexion where furiously standing at the door, Marluxia sitting on the bed smirkng at them. Again, The gardener was able to get away right before two flaming chakrams , multiple books and knifes, and countless gun and sniper shots sould even touch him. Axel was the first to run up to Demyx, pulling him to a sitting postion with each hand on his shoulder, "Dem..Dem! Hey! What happend? Wha'd Marluxia do? Did he hurt you? Touch you?" Demyx nodded and pouted, looking up at Axel then looking away. Axel then got the wrong message. "He...Actually...He touched you...?" The Chakram Wielder was in a state of shock and disbelief, while Demyx was just as surprised. "N-nu..No!! Not like THAT...he just...a kiss..." Axel's grip on Demyx's shoulders tightend then loosend to a point where he let go, looking back at Demyx and nodding then walking through a portal. Xigbar soon followed, leaving Zexion and Demyx alone.

"So..Zexy. You going with Axel?" Zexion immediately shook his head, almost glaring at Demyx. "Oh...So you saw that." He hissed, not making eye contact with Demyx. The Nocturne the smiled and nodded, obviously feeling better. "Oh! don't get me wrong..I mean...like...I dun mind ya guys making out in my room and all... It's just that, like, you guys din tell me you were---"

"we're not like that. Me and Axel are barely considered friends." Zexion cut Demyx's words, soon leaving the room.

--------------------------------------------------

Are Zexy's and Aku's chances with Demyx gone?!


	4. You look like a

This was originally merged with Chapter3, but I cut it in half ((kinda)) and made it chapter four

----------------------------------------

Zexion appeared at the dinner table, which was empty other than Axel and a half killed Marluxia. The younger teen slumped into a chair, banging his head on the table lightly, grumbling to himself. By this time, the flame (litterally) between Marly and Axel slightly tunned down. Despite the fact it was because Axel's head was nearly chewed off by an annoyed Saix, Marluxia had already taken his beatings. A few gun shots and burns here and there, but nothing too serious that Vexen couldn't wrap up.

The other tow stared at the matalic-silver haired boy, Marluxia raising a slightly bruised eyebrow while Axel fought back a laugh. "You're acting kinda...wierd...Zex." Axel choked between giggles, almost sounding like Demyx. The gardener nodded in agreement, smiling as he watched the other teen hit his head over and over in a very unorganized beat. "What Happend?" he asked, even though Marluxia himself knew just all too much about part of the answer. "Hah! shutthefuhk up Marluxia. It's all your fault that we..." Axel trailed off, just glaring at Marluxia.

"Lost your chance with Demyx?" Everyone turned to see Luxord...Again. "Not a good timing." Zexion murmered, raising his head to glare at Marluxia then at Luxord, then resuming his head hitting. "Oh, you don't say... Well now lovies, how can I be of assitance?" The gambler said slyly, leaning over the table with an Axel-like grin on his face. He drummed his fingers lightly, causing Zexion to raise his head once more and grimace at him. "You can help be going away." Luxord chuckled and got off the table, taking a seat on the far end away from the group. He propt his chin on his palms, listening intently.

Zexion turned his attention back to the other two, who were exchangeing sour looks at each other. Well, Axel was giving the Gardener sour faces but only to get seductive, lustful looks in return. "Axel," The chakram wielder turned to Zexion "We need to talk." The room had a strange silence, and Marluxia giggled excitedly "Ooohh..Busted for sleeping with Ze--" _**Thonk!! Chisss**_ "Owiieess..." He was hit to the floor with a book and burning Chakram, then he disapeared though a portal. ((Most likely to find 'comfort' in Vexen... Literally IN Vexen...))

"Hm..?" Axel didn't like the tone of Zexion's voice. Then again, he never listened to anything he said, so it made no difference. "Our chances with Demyx are demolished." Axel fell out of his chair, not out of laughter, out of pure shock. No one, especially Zexion, has ever given up on Demyx. I mean...The guy's to simple minded to even know the difference with Virginia, Virginity, and a Vagina. But then again, no one bothers to tell him. Axel regained his sitting postion on the floor and glared up at Zexion, "Hey. don't even joke about that. I swear, it's not funny, one more crack like that and this--" He summoned a Chakram, "Will be in places very uncomfortable. Got it memorized?" He almost growled.

"One, I'm not Joking. Two, yes, it's not funny. And three, No, I do not want your sorry excuse for a mishapen donut anywhere near me." Zexion straightend his back and sighed, rubbing his head where he hit it so many times. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that Demyx saw...uh...uhh..ss...us..." _'Us' _Just didn't work with Zexion. It was either _'We', _'_Me_', Or '_Demyx_.' Nothing else was really needed. Axel's chakram disappeared and he just stood there, almost gasping. He lunged forward and pinned Zexion down, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling it high, thier faces close. "LISTEN HERE ZEX, DEMYX IS MO---"

"Eep!! I'm sorry!!" Axel and Zexion turned to see a very red Demyx, not from the fever, but from exclusive blushing. "I'm hecka interupting!! Heheh...Bye!" He joltedfrom the dinning room door, out of sight from the two.

"Alright...that settled it...our chances are,"

"Burned..." Axel finished, getting off of Zexion.

Luxord step through a portal chuckling. Yes, he saw and heard the whole thing. No one really noticed his presence since he was so quiet. He knew that the 'Ball' would be interesting, but not THIS interesting. _I should stop playing with my cards now and then, and consider going out more. _He gave another light chuckle and thus the portal disappeared.

_Meanwhile..._

"Owhhh...I knew I shouldn't have...But I was hungry...Owwwwhhh...but I shoulda...knocked?...No. That woulda disturbed them too...potals no good...the Wooshy sound...would like...disract them...Urgghh...didn' have too see thhaatt... okay, well maybe a bit...NO bad Demyx! you... I...Huh...?" Demyx stopped talking to himself and stood face to (upside down) face with Xigbar. The freeshooter was staring at Demyx with a toothy grin, his golden eye almost piercing Demyx's round ocean blue ones. "'Sup?" Demyx finally had a reaction, jumping back and squealing. "XIGGYYY!!! Don't DO that!! YOU SCARED MMEEE!!!" He pouted, rocking on his heels. The upside down male gave a short, hardy laugh, shaking his head. "Oh jeez...I'm SO sorry kid," He teleported beside Demyx, leaning on his shoulder. "So, have ya been a good boy? Feelin' better?" Demyx nodded and smiled, huggy Xigbar. "Xiggy!!" He almost screeched, his arms tightly around the stomach of the other. "W-Wahht, ya Dork!" Xigbar cooed, Trying to pry Demyx off. "Y'knnooww...I feel MUCH better now..like...no stuffy nose...or..or...coughing...and like...no more head hurting ness!!" Demyx's eyes were round and shiny, pouting up at Xigbar. "No."

"..H-huh...?"

'Demyx, listen Kid. no."

"But..."

"Ya can't have any icecream till at least...I unno...a week er so. Got it?"

"But...Xiggy..." Demyx pouted and let go, nodding. "'kay."

Demyx swore, he sometimes had a stong feeling that Xigbar could read minds. But, it never came to thought that Demyx's mind was all just too easy to read. He Melodious Nocturne skipped down the halls in his loose white tee shirt and blue, bubbled pajama pants. He opened a portal back to the Kitchen, going through slowly with his head out first. Demyx took a look around, seing no one in perticular, he walked in and opened randoms cabinets. "Cheese...cheesy...Macaroni and what? Cheese! Orly! Yeahh!!' He sang to himself, swaying his hips side to side as he pulled out a packet of microwavable macaroni and cheese. Personally, Demyx had no clue how to make it, other than the fact it had somehting to do with water, a microwave, and cheese.

He took a bowl and the packet with the macaroni and cheese and walked to the dining room, sitting down and examining the pouch. "Uhhh...Ermm..." He poked it here and there, hoping it would do something, but no, nothing changed. "Need help?" He turned and saw Zexion who was leaning on his chair, eyeing Demyx with curiosity. Demyx just nodded and pushed the stuff tward Zexion, giggling. "Cheesy."

"Huh?"

"Y'know! What happend to you and Axel and Me!"

"..."

"Yeahh.." Demyx scratched the back his head, ruffling his mullet-mohawk hair.

"Demyx..."

"Yeah?"

"What does that have to do with Cheese?" Zexion shook his head, taking the though out of his mind. He poured the macaronis and the cheese into the bowl, adding boiling water. He didn't notice that Demyx was staring at him, a large grin on his face. He was cocking his eye brows, making strange faces at Zexion who tried his best to ignore it. "Hm?" He finally replied, dusting himself off.

"You're other eye is missing." Demyx nodded knowingly, as if he just figured out the cure to AIDs. He smiled and stared intently into the visible eye, Zexion could have sworn he was about to melt. "D-demyx...what are you..." The melodious nocturne had came closer, cupping one side of Zexion's face, the other hand loosely comming closer. Demyx had a very serious look on his face, almost to the point where it wasn't him.

Zexion closed his eyes and leaned lightly twards him, only to reopen them when he felt Demyx's other hand sweep his hair away from his face. "W-what?" Zexion asked, dumbfounded. He was deffinately disapointed. Demyx was giggling and removed his other hand from Zexion face, using it to cover his mouth as he laughed. "What." Zexion said more sternly, glaring at Demyx.

_Glaring._

Something was different. Nothing _felt_ different, something just_ was_. He saw Demyx fully. "W..." Zexion reached up and felt something holding his hair away from his other eye. "DEMIKSU!!" He growled, tackling the elder teen. Demyx was still laughing hard on the floor, pulling out a pocket mirror to show Zexion. But it wasn;t Zexion. It was a young teen around 15, matalic silver hair pinned back with a pink-clip on ribbon. He had serious blue eyes, both visible over his lightly paled skin. _I look like...I.._

_"_Ho'Crap!! Who's she?!" Zexion turned, only to be tackled by Axel. "Gwettehfuhckoff MY DEMYX!!" He growled, that was until he relized who the 'Girl' was. "Holy crap...Zexion...What the hell--" Axel turned to see Demyx on the floor giggling, holding a pocket mirror. "Ohh!!" Axel also burst out laughing, "Damn, Zex!! No wonder yer Emo!! You look like a total CHICK!!" Demyx and Axel were crouched over, laughing while Zexion was blushing, sitting on the floor where Axel had tackled him.

"S-shuddup!!" He whimpered, pouting lightly. This got Demyx's attention, he crawled over and wrapped his arms around Zexion who 'sqeeked' in response. "There There!!" Demyx cooed, smilng widely as he held Zexion. Zexion, though, was very, very confused. He glanced over at Axel, who was starting to growl, his eye borw twitching as he glared at Zexion. _Jealious..._Zexion thought, starting to smirk. He cuddled up against Demyx, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"D-demmy...Axel...was...was being meeaann..." He cooed, eyeing Axel. Demyx felt very 'dominant' and squeezed Zexion, playing with the pink ribbon in his hair. Axel, on the other hand, was about to throw both his flaming chakrams, if it wasn't for Demyx being in the way. He glared at Zexion who mouthed, 'Revenge'

--------------------

Alrighty!! That's the end of this chapter. O Looks like Zexy and Axu's chances for Demyx are back!! Xiggy seems pretty close to Demyx too, And what could Luxy be planning? DUN DUN DUNN!! Oh...and Marluxia...well...

----Side story:: What ever happen to MArly?

Recently, Vexen hasn't been opening the doors to his lab to anyone. Mostly because he's been dealing with an experiment with Lexaeus and Xaldin. But that never stopped his from caring to Marluxia's wounds.

"Very light burns...Bruises here and there. Nothing I can't fix." He mumbled, wrapping Marluxia's arm in bandages. The scratches and cuts along Marluxia's face and chest were healed, no time flat. Vexen had medicines for just about everything, but the only drug that he couldn't get Marluxia off of, was Him. "Alright, Marluxia, your wounds should heal in about a day or so due to the medicine. Just keep inactive till then." Vexen nodded and noted a few things into his book, observing the gardener. _He's...oddly quiet...you don't suppose..._"Marluxia, are you ill? Hit your head on something, maybe?" Marluxia just shook his head, hopping off of the examination table.

Vexen set his book and pen down, leaning on the table as he watched Marluxia examine his new bandages_. Could I have said something wrong? Maybe I gave him a strange medicine with changed attitude...he hasn't even TRIED to touch me...What if...What if I broke him?!_ At this point, Vexen was almost panicing, bitting his lower lip as Marluxia stared at nothing, and deffinately didn't even GLANCE at Vexen. "Marluxia...Are you sure you're fine?"

He just nodded, not even bothering to look at Vexen. "So, how'd you get these cuts?" No answer. "Any..new...flowers?" No answer. Vexen was really trying to get Marluxia to say something. He _needed_ it. The sound of his voice, the way his lips always moved so elegantly, his graceful gestures... His voice, lips, touch. Vexen watched as Marluxia started to walk away. He took grabbed his hand, the other male not even looking back.

"Marluxia!...Marluxia!" Silence. "Answer me! Please." Vexen was glaring at the back of the gardener's head, tightening his grip on the other's wrist. _Oh god I think I DID break him!!_ The scientist's thoughts didn't sound very...scientific. But it was the only conclusion that would make sense to him. Vexen pulled MArluxia's arm, turning him around as he forcfully pressed his lips to the other's, holding him close.

Marluxia finally moved, kissing back. He smirked and watched as Vexen blushed, pulling back. "M-Marluxia?" The gardener giggled and winked, wrapping his arms around the scientist's waist. Vexen grumbled and tried to pull away, "Y-you tricked me! Unhand me!" The gardener pouted and looked straight at Vexen, "Oh shush, babe. You know you want me." Vexen relaxed as he felt the fimilar lips press again to his. "Bastard..." He murmered.

What could Vexen do? It wasn't that Marluxia was forecful, he was just, Vexen's drug. And he _needed_ him.

-------------------The end!! No, Really!!...okat...the end of this CHAPTER...---------------------------------

sorry for the strange ending story. If your wondering where Xaldin and Lexaeus are, they're somewhere in Vexen's lab.


	5. Oh noes!

Heheh... Yeah. It's getting a bit... out of character. Reviews are welcomed and most appriciated! I think the this is the last chapter before the dance!! DUN DUN DUUNN!!!

---------------------

There was an akward moment of silence, followed by a strange hissing sound comming from Axel. The poor man was literally steaming, mumbling to himself. Axel's expression softend to a sigh, he eyes Demyx and Zexion's confused faces then looked away. "Ya got me..." He murmered, particullarly pointing it out to Zexion.

Axel shot a flaming glare at the matalic-silver haired teen, disappearing into a dark portal. Zexion was still in Demyx's lap, not relizeing the strange postion they were in. That was, of course, until Zexion felt unusually warm. With Axel's pressence gone, he felt really, _really_, uncomfortable. So uncomfortable, he lost his sense.

The cloaked schemer had a very keen sense of smell, and the scent of Demyx drove him mad. It was soft and distant like a retreating wave, yet not as salty. Infact, the sitarist smelled... sweet. _Some sort of fruit maybe... strawberry? Blueberry? No, he's more... I'm not...he's... Demyx._ Zexion felt almost intoxicated being so close to him, drugged to a point where he was might as well addicted.

Zexion rose his head, his lips lightly brushing against the soft lips the other teen. The smell grew slightly stronger, but the younger teen pulled away and jolted off of Demyx's lap, looking around. Another scent distracted him from Demyx, _damn it! It's... _He took a light wiff, looking up at the ceiling._ Gun power..._ "Xigbar..."

"Aww...The little dude got me!" the gunman stood not to far from the sitting two, his hands in his pockets. _Will the interuptions ever stop?! First Marluxia...then Axel... Now Xigbar!!_ Zexion glared at Xigbar.

Demyx, on the other hand, was being...well...Demyx. In other words, he was totally confused and his mind was wandering off somewhere out of the World that Never Was. Most likely he was thinking about gold fish, due to the fact he thought like one. He shook his head and squealed, pouncing up at the older nobody. "XIGGYY!!"

_What makes him so damn special?_ Zexion huffed and stood up, glaring at Xigbar. "Oh, dude, you look **so** fiersome...with your...pink bow...and stuff. Chya, _really_." Xigbar chuckled and wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist, giving a smirk to the other teen.

Zexion was furiously blushing, he took the pink bow out of his hair and threw it onto the floor, ruffling his hair so it fell back into place and over his eye. "Hurrggghh!! This is pointless!!" Zexion raised his voice and stomped thorugh a portal, yet again. Demyx tore from Xigbar's arms and ran forward, picking up the bow and running through the portal before it faded. "Zexy, Waitt!!'

Xigbar stood alone, yet again, dumfounded.He sighed and shook his head slowly _The kid runs to me...but he chases Zex... Chh...I'll get no where like this..._ Xigbar just smirked as he darted his eyes around and about. This was like another shooting practice, you aim, shoot, and if you miss, you try again. Then again, Xigbar never missed.

As for Demyx, well, the portal lead to the top of thte highest platform in the world. Somewhere on the Tower that Never was... Somewhere silent, dark, and calming.

He turned his head side to side, searching for any sign of movement. "Zexxxyy...Zex. Zex zexx... Where are ya!!" Demyx hollered, huffing lightly.

There was a light giggle, Demyx twitched and turned slowly, seeing a very content Marluxia waving at him. "Hiii Demyy-kun... What a pleasant surprisee..." The pink haired teen purred, crossing his arms. Demyx started to force a smile, but before he could finish, he stepped through a portal, almost running. He did, infact, turn on his shoulder hesitantly, "Bye Marly!!" Then disappeared.

Marluxia stood there for a second then sighed, "That was close..." He said in a more deep, younger tone. In a matter of seconds, Marluxia turned back into his original form, Zexion.

One of Zexion's abilities was to shape shift into another person, their powers, appearance and all. Yet he only used and wanted to use that skill in battle, but this **was** a battle, right? A battle for Demyx. And Zexion never liked loosing.

Demyx was soon skipping down the halls of the caslte, humming _It's a small world_ To himself. The Sitarist bumped into Luxord, who rasied and eyebrow and smiled. "shouldn't you be with Marluxia?"

"W-WAH?!?! WHERE?! MARLY??!!" Demyx darted around, a bit unsure.

Luxord laughed and patted Demyx's shoulder, shaking his head. "For your dress, love. The dance is tommorow."

"Oooohh!!" Demyx giggled and nodded, waving to Luxord, "Kay! Buh-bai Luxy!" and with that he was gone, Luxord still standing in the middle of the hllway, contently smiling to himself.

_Note to self!! AVOID MARLY!! _Demyx thought as he huffed to himself, storming down the hallway. _That mean, touching, pink-haired, baldy!! He...I..._ Demyx trailed off, staring into the distance. "What was I doing again?" He mumbled, looking around. Demyx hit himself on the head, "DUHH!! I'M LOOKIN' FOR ZEXY!!!" He howled, smiling as he started to skip down the white halls. "Wait a sec..." Demyx looked around once again, "Which way am I going?"

------mean while-------

_I need to know the competition..._ Zexion thought to himself. In a matter of seconds he was in front on a room labeled X. Without knocking, he opened the door and casually walked in.

Luxord was sitting at his small coffee table reading a book in a forgien language. He took a double glance at Zexion and sighed, setting his book down and leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Can I help you?" The gambler was mearly in a skin-tight white tangtop and black sweats.

Zexion's eyes narrowed, he avoided eye contact before speaking, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "I... I've noticed you've always been... observing... the organization..." He said slowly, careful not to stutter.

"Yes, what of it?" Luxord asked with a raised eye brow.

"I... I want to know of my c-comp...co..."

"Competition for Demyx?" Zexion nodded and luxord leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and his chin in his palms. "Very well then..."

Luxord motioned his hand and Zexion took that as an invatation to sit down, which he did. "Where to start.. Hmm..."

"I just need Xigar, Axel, and Marluxia..." Zexion blurted out, his blush deepening. Hey, Zexion was still a young teen, not to mention he was new with 'relationships.' He didn't know how else to react.

"Well... Marluxia... No need to worry about him. It's true he's very persuasive... But once he goes for a one night stand... That's all, mate." Zexion nodded, loosening up a bit as if he was relieved.

"But Axel... Well love, he's been Dem-dearest's best friend since the lad joined, or so I've heard." Luxord shook his head slowly, "Not tuh mention, the boy does anything fo' Xigbar... Like the man's his master." Zexion twitched, glaring at the floor. _Damn Xigbar..._

"Y'hear that? I'm his Best FRIEND... kinda hard to top that." Axel was standing at the doorway, leaning to the side with his arms crossed. "If you think about it, this battle was over before it even started." Axel laughed to himself, smirking at the younger teen.

"Chyaa... Sure dude." Xigbar was upside down, perched on the ceiling. "The kid's TAKEN by my charm, duuhh!!" Xigbar gave a toothy grin the Axel who glared at him.

"Y-you two!?! Why... WHY?!" Zexion groaned, hitting himself with his palm. The other two nobodies payed no attention to this, instead they brought thier argueing outside, closing the door.

Zexion got up to leave, but Luxord stopped him, "Zexion... Demyx is atrracted to your mysterious attitude, mate. You also have a chance."

The cloaked schemer slightly smiled and nodded, without saying goodbye, he left.

------------------Back with Demy-----------------

_Owwhh... Left...no wait...right... Nuuh... I'm sure it was...uhh..._

Demyx was having trouble finding his room. We stumbled through the many rooms, observing each door carefully then moving on to the next. He saw Xigbar and Axel rummaging down the hall, so he just followed them.

Ironicly, they didn't know that the melodious nocturne was stalking ever so closely behind the two.

"You're just useing Demy!! I'M his best friend... I deserve the right to--" Axel was cut off by Xigbars snort.

"To what? OWN THE DUDE?! Pschh... Sorry man, I already OWN his ass. Like a pet, y'know?" Xigbar pointed out, waving his index finger in the air.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME POSSESIVE?!"

"Uhh...No. But now dat you mention eht... DUHH!!" Xigbar laughed.

"Shuddup! I'd rather own ZEXION than be with that bubble-headed DEMYX!!" Axel didn't mean it, he just had a temp blow. He growled, that was, until both of them heard sobbing from behind. They turned slowly, Demyx was there with his head tilted down and his hands rubbing his eyes lightly. Tears fell in small pearls onto the floor.

"Y-you... -hic- B-both...w...w-were..."

"Dem...No...I, we, Xigbar was..." Axel reached out to touch Demyx, but Demyx stepped back and sobbed.

"you... YOU BIG MEANIES!! YOU WERE USING ME!!" Demyx bursted out, tears running down his cheeks from his glossed-ocean blue eyes.

"Dem..Dude we never said--"

"Xiggy... You... you think of me as a _pet_?!" Demyx tried to look at Xigbar, but was to busy sobbing. "And... Axe... I thought... y-you were...were.. My friend!!" And with that Demyx ran past them, down the hall. Axel and Xigbar stood there with thier mouths gaping open.

"Burned..." Axel murmered, and Xigbar's visible eye twitched.

Demyx ran as fast as he could, one arm over his pouring eyes. He bumped shoulders with Zexion, which slowed him down, but didn't stop him. "Dem--" Bump. "Ehx?" Zexion said as the other teen pushed pass.

Zexion took a small wiff, _Tears... Demyx is... Crying.._. Zexion clentched his fists in rage and stomped down the hall Demyx ran down.

------------------------------

Sorry it took long to update... Also this is a short chapter.


End file.
